Hot! Secret Affair
by Ayah dan Bunda
Summary: Namaku Xi Luhan wanita berusia 30 tahun seorang penari streptis di Club terkenal di kota Gangnam Seoul seorang bom sex yang mampu memikat semua orang!/Kau akan jatuh pada pelukan ku..Oh Sehun HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/GS/M/MatureContent
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET AFFAIR (HunHan Vers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST : HunHan/ChanBaek/Luna from F(X) /Wu Yifan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance/Drama/Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!GS/Genderswitch/MatureContent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_

 **Aku memang seorang penari streptis di Club malam yang sangat terkenal di kota gangnam Seoul, Semua orang memujaku,mencintaiku,membayangkan akan tubuh indah ini bisa disentuk dengan panas oleh semua orang.. dan terutama kekasih putriku sendiri yang terpikat olehku- Laki-laki bernama** _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologs**_

 **Namaku Xi Luhan wanita berusia 30 tahun seorang pemikat pria yang akan haus akan sentuhan dan belaian pesona Luhan yang tidak akan saingan nya, wajah cantik ayu nya mata rusa yang mampu menghipnotis semua laki-laki yang menatapnya, tubuh sensual bak model dengan kulit selembut porcelein sosok nya yang sangat dicintai dan menjadi bom sex kaum pria manapun.**

 **Tsatu hal aku wanita berusia 30 tahun mempunyai seorang putri yang cantik diusia remajanya yang tengah menginjak 17 belas tahun, Xi Luna namanya aku menyayangi nya karena aku tahu walaupun Luna bukan putri kandungku tapi aku akan menyayangi nya apapun yang terjadi..**

 **Tapi semua itu berubah semenjak laki-laki 25 tahun dengan seribu pesona panas nya yang putriku kenalkan padaku malam itu, Laki-laki yang menatapku datar dengan mata tajam nya yang sangat bergairah, aku tahu dia telah masuk akan pesonaku dan akan kubuat laki-laki itu terus memujaku dan menginginkanku, Kekasih putriku sendiri.**

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **hello semua! Aku Luhan wanita yang akan kalian bayangkan malam ini dengan penuh gairah! Mari bersenang senang" Teriak nya di atas panggung wajah cantik sensual nya siap untuk menggoda semua kaum laki-laki yang datang pada acara nya di ckub malam ini, pakaian seksi nya yang hanya memakai hot pants dan juga penutub payudara nya yang sunggu menggoda ia siap untuk mengguncang malam panas ini. Teriakan akan memuja dirinya telah bersorak ramai-ramai meneriaki namanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mama aku pulang!"**

" **Siapa dia Luna?"**

" **Kenalkan Ma! Dia uhm.. dia kekasih ku Oh Sehun"**

" **Oh Sehun"**

" **Luhan"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau bukan nya kekasih putri ku?"**

" **Senang bertemu dengan mu nona Xi" smirk tampan diwajahnya membuat laki-laki itu semakin mempesona.**

" **Sedang apa kau disini?"**

" **Aku? Tentu saja menemui mu"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Akhh le..lepass khann ahh jangan ahh sentuh" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Sehun yang terus meraba dan meremas payudara miliknya dibalik kain yang menutupi payudara nya namun sekuat tenaga ia lakukan kekuatan laki-laki didepan nya kalah besar darinya.**

" **Milikmu sangat besar sayang aku menyukainya uhm" Sehun berusaha melepaskan kaitan bra milik nya dengan cepat dirobek nya kain yang menghalangi kegiatan panas nya itu**

" **Brengsek ahhh"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mama mau kemana? Tumben pagi-pagi sekali sudah cantik" Luna menggoda sang mama yang hanya menggunakan sweater crop memperlihatkan pinggang ramping nya dibalut celana jeans membungkus kaki jenjang nya**

" **Sesuatu yang penting! Kau jangan kemana-mana mengerti"**

" **Baik Mama, Sehun juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya jadi hari ini Luna akan dirumah saja"**

" **Mama pergi"**

" **Kau dimana sayang?"**

" **Aku menunggumu di bawah cepatlah aku sangat** _ **merindukanmu dear"**_

" **Sabar sebentar dasar tidak sabaran"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau memacari putriku yang seorang remaja, sangat mengejutkan"**

" **Aku tahu"**

" **Lebih baik aku pulang putriku pasti telah menunggu Sehun" Ku tatap laki-laki didepan nya ini, yang telah memintaku untuk menemaniya dikantor malam ini, sesuatu yang panas mungkin.**

" **Jangan pergi aku masih menginginkan mu" Pelukan erat dipinggang nya membuat Luhan semakin merasakan sesuatu yang panas tapi ini sudah malam Luna pasti akan menanyainya karena pulang jauh dari jadwal pulang pekerjaan nya.**

" **ahh Sehuunn sudah cukup sayanggg! Ahh uhh"**

" **Aku menginginkan mu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai aku bawa FF HUNHAN Lagi..**

 _ **Rate-M dan pasti tiap chapter nya akan ada adegan anu-anu. Dan karena aku publish dibulan puasa jadi update nya harus ditunggu aja yah :***_

 _ **aku juga punya satu FF baru Juduk nya My baby Doll'S berikan dukungan juga ya buat FF ku yang itu.**_

 _ **Semoga suka sama cerita nya ya guys**_ __ _ **kalo gak suka juga gak apa-apa.**_

 _ **Can you reviews? Thanks youuu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET AFFAIR (HunHan Vers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST : HunHan/ChanBaek/Luna from F(X) /Wu Yifan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance/Drama/Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!GS/Genderswitch/MatureContent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_

 **Aku memang seorang penari streptis di Club malam yang sangat terkenal di kota gangnam Seoul, Semua orang memujaku,mencintaiku,membayangkan akan tubuh indah ini bisa disentuk dengan panas oleh semua orang.. dan terutama kekasih putriku sendiri yang terpikat olehku- Laki-laki bernama** _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dentuman music beat panas dari DJ membuat club malam hari ini terasa berbeda alunan music beat dengan tempo sensasional yang cukup cepat membuat semua orang menari meliukan badan nya semakin menggila

Malam ini adalah malam keberuntungan bagi para tamu atau pengunjung Club malam yang pasti hanya orang-orang berada dikalangan kaya lah yang mampu mengunjungi Bar malam ini ,karena akan disuguhkan penari spesial yang begitu didambakan, mereka rela membayar mahal-mahal hanya untuk bisa melihat sang pujaan pemikat bom sex diclub malam ini

Luhan, wanita cantik yang begitu di agung-agungkan,didamba penuh cinta rela membayar mahal hanya untuk bisa melihat dan ditemani olehnya. Dan malam ini Luhan akan memulai aksinya menunjukan siapa dirinya yang begitu diagung-agungkan

Lampu menyorot panggung yang telah menampilkan siulet seksi Luhan ia membelakangi penonton kaki jenjang mulus nya hanya dibalut gaun merah ketat diatas paha. punggung putih nya terekpos sempurna ia berbalik dan suara riuh dari penonton yang meneriaki namaya untuk segera menari membuat Luhan tersenyum puas seketika, Belahan dada nya yang begitu terekpos dikarenakan gaun merah nya yang berdada rendah sekali.

Tiang pole dance yang sudah disiapkan menjadi saksi dimana Luhan yang akan membuat pertunjukan nya dimulai, Lagu telah diputar oleh sang DJ Luhan segera memulai aksinya, Kaki jenjang nya ia apit pada tiang lalu diayunkan nya kesamping memutar membuat gaun ketat nya tersingkap

memperlihatkan dalaman nya dan juga bongkahan kenyal nya yang menggoda membuat penonton semakin histeris melihatnya, Luhan merubah gerakan nya ia berdiri dengan tangan nya ia simpan dibelakang dan memegang tiang pole dance nya lalu tubuh nya ia turunkan perlahan lahan.

semakin turun kebawah kaki nya ia buka sedikit demi sedikit menjadi mengangkanglah, digerakan nya kekiri kenanan ditatapnya seluruh penjuru Bar ini penonton yang semuanya terdiri dari kaum pria yang berfantasi liar, Luhan gigit bibir nya sensual dan mentap seluruh pengunjung dengan tatapan yang begitu sekdi seolah dirinya sudah siap ingin disetubuhi.

keringat terus mengucur kebawah membuat kulit putih nya makin terlihat seksi gaun nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi membuat payudara besar nya terlihat. Luhan melikan badan nya dijilatnya tiang pole dengan penuh gairah matanya tidak lepas dari pengunjung yang menatapnya.

Malam ini dirinyalah Luhan seorang wanita seorang ratu yang begitu diagung-agungkan dan selalu memuaskan penggemarnya itu..

.

.

.

Luhan telah selesai dengan penampilan nya ia segera turun dari panggung dan segera pergi menuju ruang ganti, Seorang wanita muda menghampirinya dan memberikanya minuman untuk nya. Luhan dengan cepat meminum nya rasa haus nya telah hilang, kepuasan tersindiri baginya jika telah selesai melakukan pekerjaan nya membuat nya tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil membuat kaum pria selalu menatapnya memuja.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Kau selalu memuaskan seperti biasanya Lu" Laki-laki tampan tersebut menghampirinya mendekati Luhan yang sedang bersandar lelah dishofa yang tersedia diruang ganti.

"Terima kasih Kris" Luhan menatap laki-laki didepan nya ini dengan sensual ia tahu pasti kenapa sang pria mendatangi nya setelah ia selesai menari.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang aku akan mengantarmu" Kris melepas jas hitam nya dan memberikan nya pada sang wanita untuk membungkus tubuh nya dari angin malam.

"Aku lelah Kris" Luhan menatap sang lelaki dengan sensual menggodanya.

Kris tersenyum menyeringai pada nya dengan perlahan di gendongnya Luhan ala bridal style, Luhan mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Kris kepalanya ia tumpukan di bahunya, Kris membawanya keluar dari sana pergi ke area parkiran dan setelah menemukan mobil nya Kris masuk tanpa melepaskan sang wanita yang masih dipangkuan nya. Kris mengunci semua pintu mobil lalu ditatapnya Luhan yang sedang menutupkan matanya

Saat diperjalanan dari Bar ke parkiran Kris sendiri sudah tidak tahan tangan nya yang memeluk Luhan selalu bergesekan dengan payudaranya yang kenyal dan setelah sampai di mobil Kris akan meminta jatah nya.

"Luhan bangun! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur sayang!" Kris menghirup aroma rambut Luhan dengan kuat tangan besar nya dengan cepat melepas jas nya yang ada pada si wanita.

"Ungghh Kriss" Luhan meremas rambut belakang Kris dengan keras

Kris segera mempelorotkan gaun Luhan dengan cepat, Luhan yang tidak memakai Bra terpampanglah payudara besarnya yang sangat menantang seolah-olah ingin segera ia remas dengan kasar dan cepat.

"Kau sangat seksi sayang aku menyukainya" Kris meremas payudara nya perlahan lahansengatan tangan sang lelaki membuat Luhan bergidik geli, Kris merubah posisi Luhan untuk menghadap nya dan dan kaki Luhan mengangkanginya

"Ohh K-Krish ahh ahh lebih cepat ahh"

Kris memasukan payudara besar Luhan kemulutnya dihisap nya puting sang wanita dengan cepat tangan nya aktive meremas payudara satunya membuat Luhan mendesah keenakan.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai di rumah nya lebih malam tidak seperti biasanya, Permainan Kris sangat luar biasa memang tapi Luhan sendiri mulai bosan padanya ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih panas dari lelaki itu. Luhan memasuki kamarnya pergi untuk mandi dan merendam badan dengan air hangat di bathup untuk merilekskan badan nya beberapa saat.

Cukup lama Luhan mandi ia pun keluar dari sana rambut nya Luhan keringkan dengan handuk membungkus kepalanya. Luhan memakai piama nya dan pergi keluar menemui putrinya.

Iya Luhan adalah seorang ibu mempunyai seorang putri berusia tujuh belas tahun, sifat nya berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedang bekerja dengan ia dirumah Luhan akan selalu terliat baik dimata sang putri nya Xi Luna.

Walaupun sesungguhnya Luna bukanlah putri kandung nya tapi iansudah menyayangi nya seperti anak nya sendiri, kejadian yang sungguh tidak Luhan pikirkan memang Luhan yang seorang wanita bebas ternyata harus melakukan tanggung jawabnya, mengurus sang anak dan Luna sedikit demi sedikit mampu membuat hari-harinya lebih terasa saat dirumah.

Luna memingatkan nya akan kejadian yangdulu sesuatu yang Luhan berusaha melupakan nya dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Tepat pukul setengah dua belas malam pasti Luna sudah tidur dikamar nya, Luhan akan melihatnya dikamar, disana Luna meringkuk diranjang nya dengkuran halus yang Luhan dengan membuat nya tersenyum.

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping ranjang ditatapnya Luna, Luhan tau dirinya bukan orang tua yang baik untuk nya tapi dirinya sendiri berusaha agar menjadi ibu yang baik untuk nya., Luna selalu mengingatkan nya akan kehidupan nya yang dulu.

"Eungmh Mama sudah pulang" Luna terbangun dari tidur nya dan ia melihat sang Mama melamun disampingnya

"Kau terbangun? Aku pasti membangunkan mu ya!" Luhan menatap Luna yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Mama, Luna merindukan Mama" Luna dengan tidak terduka memeluknya erat kepala nya ia dongkakan demi melihat wajah cantik Mama nya yang selalu terlihat cantik hari demi hari.

Luhan adalah segalanya bagi Luna, Luna tahu jika dirinya memang bukanlah putri kandung Luhan tapi Luna selalu bersyukur karena Luhan mau untuk menjaganya dan mengurusnya, maka dari itu Luna berusaha menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak selalu merepotkan Luhan.

"Kembalilah tidur besok kau harus sekolah! Aku juga akan pergi kekamar dan beristirahat" Luhan tersenyum melepaskan pelukan Luna perlahan-lahan.

"Mama tidur bersama Luna bagaimana? Temani Luna tidur malam ini saja Mama" Luna memohon padanya.

"Baiklah tapi hanya malam ini saja mengerti"

"Yeay terima kasih Mama" Luna menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang untuk Luhan, Luhan naik dan merebahkan dirinya diranjang.

.

Luna terbangun, suara alarm dikamarnya membuat nya dengan cepat membuka matanya, dimatikan nya alarm tersebut takut membuat Mama nya terbangun, Luhan masih terlelap dengan damainya ianpasti lelah karena bekerja semalaman, Luna tersenyum Mama nya selalu cantik disetiap saat tuhan sungguh baik padanya.

Luna beranjak dari kasur pelan-pelan takut membangunkan Mamanya, ia gulungkan rambutnya dan pergi kemar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk Mamanya.

Setelah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya Luna keluar dari kamar dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan ia akan membuat Omellet kesukaan nyauntuk Luhan dengan gesit Luna memasak.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah pagi pikirnya. Ia lihat kesamping Luna sudah tidak ada disamping nya mungkin ia sudah bangun duluan, Luhanpun segera beranjak dari kasur mencari Luna apakah ia sudah bangun atau belum

Suara bising didapur membuat Luhan yakin putrinya sedang memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan pagi ini Luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri Luna didapur.

"Kau sedang memasak apa?"

"eh Mama sudah bangun?, Luna membuat Omellet untuk sarapan"

Luna memberikan Piring Omellet nya pada Luhan dan satu untuk dirinya.

Mereka makan dengan nikmat sesekali Luna akan bertanya padanya tentang ini itu dan Luhan jawab seperlunya. Sarapan telah selesai Luna segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Luna pergi sekolah dulu Mama! Sampai nanti" Luna berpamitan padanya dan pergi dari Apartmen nya.  
"hmm hati-hati"

.

Luhan kembali masuk kedalam ia akan mandi dan pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menemui seeorang pagi ini, Setelah siap Luhan pergi dari apartmen nya ia memakai Coat selutut membungkus tubuh ramping nya menggunakan kaca mata hitam nya, setelah sampai di diluar seseorng telah menjemputnya mungkin pria tua itu suruhan dari orang yang akan Luhan temui pagi ini.

Supir mengantarkan Luhan kesebuah restorant mewah.

"Sudah sampai nona, Tuan Park telah menunggu didalm" Supir tersebut membukakan pintu untuk nya, Luhan pun segera memasuki restorant mewah itu, ia mencari-cari laki-laki tersebut dan matanya menemukan seorang pria disudut paling belakang, Luhan tersenyum menggoda ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu Park" Luhan menyapa laki-laki tersebut yang sedang fokus dengan ponsel canggih nya, ditatap nya Laki-laki itu yang juga menatapnya tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah sampai! Duduklah" Laki-laki itu mengiring Luhan untuk duduk dihadapan nya.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku Chan?" Luhan melepas kaca mata hitam nya dan menatap Lai-laki didepan nya ini, Seorang boss bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Kau to the point sekali sayang! Santai saja" Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Ingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol!" Luhan tersenyum juga padanya

"Dia tidak ada disini Lu" tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan dan memengangnya pelan pelan, tangan wanita ini tetap lembut seperti biasanya pikir Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan Park! Aku sepupu kekasih mu sendiri!" Luhan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol

"Baiklah-baiklah Lu! Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Chanyeol menatapnya serius.

"hmm? Ada apa"

"Partner ku dari Italy ingin melakukan kerjasama denganku dan ia sudah dikorea semenjak satu bulan yang lalu"

"Lalu apa urusan nya dengan ku?"

"Kau tahu kan Kau itu cantik dan seksi aku ingin kau menemaninya selama ia ada disni agar tidak mengecewakan" ungkap Chanyeol

"Kenapa harus aku sih Chanyeol!" Luhan pura-pura tidak menginginkan nya sebenarnya ia penasaran sebab setiap Partner kerja Chanyeol biasanya orang-oarang kalangan atas dan tampan semua. Pikir Luhan "Ayolah Lu! Kau seperti tidak tau dirimu saja! Dasar bom sex" umpat Chanyeol kesal

"Baiklah-baiklah Chanyeolliehhh" Luhan tersenyum menggoda dan memanggil nama nya mendesah menggoda laki-laki didepan nya ini.

"Fuck! jika kau bukan sepupu Baekhyun sudah kuperkosa dirimu Lu" Chanyeol mendengus keras membayangkan kelakuan wanita didepan nya ini.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali Park"

.

.

.

Luna telah sampai disekolah nya beberapa saat lalu ia diantarkan oleh kekasih nya yang baru beberapa minggu ini menjalin hubungan, Laki-laki matang dalam segala aspek apapun. Laki-laki kaya donatur untuk sekolah nya bulan lalu, Luna terpikat pada pria yang berasal dari italy itu laki-laki turunan korea eropa tersebut , saat ia datang kesekolah nya Luna yang kebetulan ketua dari kegiatan disekolah nya itu memudahkan nya mendekati laki-laki dengan seribu pesona tersebut, Luna sendiri bingung Laki-laki itu menerima ungkapan cintanya dengan mudah tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan nya yang penting dirinya mempunyai kekasih yang matang dan kaya mungkin Luna akan memperkenalkan nya pada sang Mama

"Oppa kau akan menjemputku juga kan?" Luna bertanya saat dimobil pada laki-laki disamping nya ini.

"Akan aku usahakan" jawab nya datar

"Aku harap oppa bisa menjemputku.. uhmm oppa Luna ingin memperkenalkan Oppa pada Mama" Luna bertanya takut-takut pada laki-laki disampingnya ini, sebenarnya Luna terkadang merasa canggung padanya perbedaan usia membuat semua kecanggungan itu tapi Luna ingin hubungan nya dengan nya lebih sempurna lagi.

"Mama?"

"Uhm iya oppa, bisaka"

"Baiklah, cepat pergi kedalam sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai"

"Baik oppa! Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Luna" Luna dengan cepat mencium pipi sang lelaki lalu segera turun dari mobil mewah tersebut ia malu sekali tapi ia sangat senang karena berhasil mencium laki-laki tampan itu walaupun hanya di pipi tirus nya nya saja.

Ditatap nya kepergian Luna dari kaca mobil

"Dasar bocah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Part satu update! Maaf pendek! Aku Cuma akan nulis 2000k per-chapter**

 **Dan FF ini gak akan panjang-panjang,, semoga suka part satu nya maaf kalo ada typo masih belajar!**

 **Yang nungguin FF aku yang lain mohon ditunggu saja yah! Lagi dalam proses**

 **Can you review again guys?**


End file.
